


The Taste of a Kiss

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [5]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, LeClerq features briefly lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith reflects on the taste of Katia's lips, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of a Kiss

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: G  
Characters: John Smith; Antoine LeClerq  
Ship: John/Katia  
Summary: I didn’t wanna kill her, he thought, just for a moment. But then, if he was required to, would he?

~~~

John exhaled, looking at the room he intended to share with Katia while he kept her safe and they looked for her father. The stuff on the bed was a mess; he looked through quickly but saw nothing that would be of immediate help. There was a book, a journal of sorts that she kept of her progress, but as he thumbed through it, that proved useless, as well. Which left…

He turned to the map she had hastily taped to the wall, and stared, approaching slowly as he, too, began to see what she muttered about and came to understand. His hand slid to a pink label on the map, and his finger tapped once, before he got out his phone and called his superior on speed dial. “Yes?” Antoine LeClerq answered.

“Litvenko’s in Singapore, they’re on their way,” he said with the coldness of someone doing a job, a quality he’d been working on for years. LeClerq hung up, and John pocketed his phone and made his way out of the hotel. A plane would be waiting for him at the nearest airport, he knew. All that was left would be to prepare himself to return to headquarters. This left him a lot of time alone with his thoughts.

When he reached the airport, those thoughts had already turned to Katia. He sighed again, settling into a first class seat and waving away a flight attendant he didn’t want anything from at the moment. He closed his eyes, and against his will, his thoughts went back to that kiss in that hotel room, when the bed was less of a mess and he’d helped patch her up a little. She was soft and vulnerable, afraid, but capable, certainly of surviving but also figuring things out.

For a moment, for a single moment, for that moment, he didn’t want to kill her. He wanted a life with her, he wanted her to have a life, to settle down and be safe somewhere, and if he gave that to her…

He pursed his lips inward, tasting them for a moment and trying to remember how she tasted. Like silk, like honey almost. She didn’t wear a gloss or balm of any sort, so there was a sweet, natural taste to her. Even as she kissed she was soft and vulnerable, but there was something else. A sort of inner fire, or perhaps a little desperation, or both. She was something else.

And then he went and bashed her head into a pipe.

All he wanted was for her to tell him where her father was. Hitting her wasn’t the way to do it, looking back. It only made her angry enough with him to try to kill him. Looking back, John knew he should’ve tried something else. But things were as they were, and he couldn’t go back and change that.

He wondered if she was waiting for him, or if he could find her again.

The plane touched down hours later, and John started from a doze. He got off, breezed through customs and walked right past the baggage claim and stepped out onto the familiar streets, taking a deep breath of the air as he turned to the Syndicate International skyscraper. It was time to get his next set of orders.


End file.
